Captured Freedom
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: These people, these humans, weren't supposed to be able to do so many things; find him, track him, see him. ...But they did. Now he has to fight or fly to survive and neither option looks the least bit promising.
1. Prologue

**Captured Freedom**

**Prologue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Fingers shake as they grip the top of a chain link fence. Crimson beads to the surface from the small punctures the fence creates on his palms as bare feet slam against the slick pavement. Puddles splash up around his torn white pants, the mud smearing across the once beautiful material. Rain no longer rains down on him, but sweat dots at his brow as his silver bangs stick to his forehead. He spares a hand to wipe them to the side, only succeeding with the result of blood smudged over his face. Heavy pants keep his dry lips parted while the fear keeps his feet moving.

These people, these humans, weren't supposed to be able to do so many things; find him, track him, _see_ him. Everyone knows that him and those like him exist, they just haven't seen them. Which is why he's running. He _can't_ allow himself to be seen anymore. It's against the oath he had sworn to; to help those in need but to not allow an image of himself appear.

He broke that oath. All because of a young child he thought he was helping. What does he get in return for that? Fear and pain that skyrocket past normal levels.

His long legs barrel him around the corner of the back alley, only for his left leg to give out and force his bare knee to scrape across the ground. A hiss breaks past his gritted teeth, his hands bracing his body against the wall as he tries to stand back up.

No good.

His worn body thuds back to the ground, leaning against the wall as his chest rises and falls rapidly. Silver tresses fall past his shoulders, the ribbon that had kept them up being long gone now, and his aquamarine orbs glare up at the sky.

He's tired and there's no stopping the black that spots at his vision, slowly growing in from the corners. He knows if he doesn't get back up he's doomed, his fate sealed and his life no longer worth living. He is what he is to be free, yet bound...and he's content with that restricted freedom.

Several sets of footfalls come to a slow halt as the sound of an idling vehicle drifts to his ears. His body slumps down to the ground and the side of his head falls into a shallow puddle, his eyes becoming more difficult to keep open.

A woman kneels beside him, her narrowed crimson eyes boring into him like a raging fire sweeping across underbrush. She reaches out to touch where his freedom used to be, only to meet nothing as his energy has drained, no more power left to manifest itself in the form of those awe striking objects that everyone envies.

The woman's lips fall into a thin line as his eyes finally close and his breathing slowly begins to even back out. It doesn't hurt her to stand up from her crouched position and to walk away, giving orders as she goes. It doesn't make her stomach churn as they drag him over the rough pavement and throw him into the back of a van, bound and gagged. It doesn't bother her that she's just taken another one of the sacred children from their duty. But it does make her heart swell to know that she's just sealed her brother's fate...

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**I started this on a whim really and I don't know why. I had the idea I know about a week ago but couldn't get the time to throw it together. I think I'm getting in over my head. ^^; I swear my brains puts out more ideas than I can work with sometimes. It's a pain in the ass I tell you!**

**But this will be Yaoi/Het annnd I mean it. Really I seriously mean it. Of course it'll be my OTP~ ;) I mean, come on, SoRiku is such old news. Lets get some heat going :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Captured Freedom**

**Chapter 1**

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Chains click against the white tiled floor, the ends of the chains only stretching a couple feet from the back wall. Pale skin is red from where he's been struggling against the shackles and the gray t-shirt hangs haphazardly on his shoulders, hinting at the bandages going over his left shoulder. His knees, which are clad in loose white pants, press hard against the tile and force a tingling feeling to crawl over his skin, his legs beginning to grow numb.

Not that he cares all too much about that. No. The true shock waves of pain are much worse than his sore and numbing knees. He refuses to move so much as a muscle, for even the softest brush of his shirt against the bandages wrapping around his torso causes agony that makes him see red. They'd taken his only means of freedom away from him, taken his means of escape. They've gotten what they want and he knows they don't want much else from him. He has no where to return to without what makes him, _him_.

The solid steel door scratches against the floor as it opens. He raises his head only the slightest bit, silver tresses draping over his shoulders as his bangs fall into his eyes. "What do y-you want from m-me?" he stutters out, even the moving of his lips making his back and chest burn.

The woman strides forward; her silver hair is cropped short with some draping over the right side of her face, a single crimson eye glaring down at him. Pressed tan slacks are held on her hips by a single leather belt with a navy shirt just reaching over the belt. A white lab coats swishes around her ankles as she comes to a stop. The soles of her boots squeak against the floor, her fingers reaching out to tilt his chin up. As he looks her in the eye he knows she's completely different than he remembers. "Sorry Brother."

He snaps his head away from her grip and spits at her shoes. "You're not sorry. You'll never be! You betrayed us Fuu, all of us! For what? To play God?"

An emotion flickers across her face before being well hidden, her crimson orbs clashing with his own aquamarine. "You're doomed, Riku."

He grits his teeth, more out of pain than anything. "I'm already dead after what you let them do to me. Did they do that to you too? Can you even _see_ the light anymore or are you blinded?"

The slap resonates in the pure tile room, Riku's face held to the side where she had turned it. Fuu's palm stings as she stands up straight, looking down at him over the gentle curve of her jaw. But before she can say another word, a voice forces her to turn completely around and conceal the small smile on her lips.

Everything about the man in the doorway screams wrong. His hair is spiked in every which way, some of those ebony locks ending just before his piercing golden eyes. Hands are stuffed into the pockets of his jeans while the shirt on his torso has horizontal rips going down the sides of the arms, from shoulder to wrist. Riku glares at the man from around Fuu's legs, his words poisonous on his tongue, "_He's_ the one that _tricked_ you, isn't he?"

Fuu ignores him as she walks away, the man smirking at the captive chained to the wall. Her slender fingers brush against his for the briefest of seconds, but the message between them is well understood. As her heels click down the hallway, he walks in with the door shutting partly behind him.

Riku tries to back away from him but a gloved hand grips at his hair, yanking his head back and forcing Riku to look at him. "I don't believe I've introduced myself yet." Pearly whites peak from between his lips, the grin appearing malicious and hostile. "My name is Vanitas...and your sister there, she's mine and that's the end of that, no matter how hard she fights it." Vanitas lets go, Riku's head hanging back down as anger courses through him.

His sister was tough. She was the best of the best. The one anyone and everyone looked up to for her strategic skill and brute strength. There was no way this _man_ could have caught her and put a leash around her neck. Riku couldn't believe it. _Wouldn't_ believe it.

Vanitas turns on his heel and heads back to the door. "You'd do best to just give up now. If you're good, you might be able to see the one who got all of that pretty little light of yours. Or if you're really lucky," The dark haired man starts to close the door the rest of the way, one golden eye closing in a wink, "...you'll die tonight."

Darkness engulfs the room once more as tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He shakes his head and falls backward onto his butt, letting his legs stretch out before him. Ignoring the pain, he leans against the walls as his hands rest against the floor. Moonlight colored lashes brush against his skin, clenching them shut in an effort to loose himself in sleep.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

_Humans. They were what inhabited this "Earth", this planet. He didn't envy them at all. No; They got sick and broken, lost and confused, abandoned and destroyed...and all too easily. Riku loved being able to go down there though from his plane of existence and help those that seemed to need it more than anyone else. It was his mission and he enjoyed it most of all because he got to soar through the skies with ease._

_Riku wasn't like the few others quite yet, he had been getting close, however he still only had a set consisting of two wings. He loved them nonetheless for the feeling they gave him when he was in flight sent a rush of adrenaline right through his system. But not even that could cheer him up lately._

_Spotting the long lunar tresses swaying across her back Riku jogs to catch up, his fingers coming to rest on her pale shoulder. She's just about his height now, even though she's older, and her hair always crosses over the right side of her face, hiding the other red iris. He'd been worried though, she had begun to slack in missions and disappear without notice. _

_This had been unheard of. No one except the Damned ones would do such things. Everyone worried for her, they didn't want that fate to fall upon her, not when she'd come so far._

"_Fuu, is something wrong?"_

_She shakes her head as her hands smooth out the long-sleeved dress draping over a pair of white slacks and boots. "No...everything's fine." _

_Fuu shrugs his hand from her shoulder, walking away and to the gates where they exit this world causing Riku's brow to furrow. As he stares after her retreating form he notices only one thing. The luminosity that is always supposed to glimmer behind them if one concentrated on the back enough, is no longer bright...its dim and bleak. Yet, before he can so much as take another step, she's gone with the gates shutting behind her._

_His sturdy legs barrel him to that large iron gate. It opens upon him getting closer and he lets his wings unfurl from thin air as he follows after her, intending on doing his newly assigned mission on the way._

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

For what seems like forever, the door finally opens again, light streaming into the room and forcing Riku to blink several times before he even tries to fully open his eyes. A different woman stands before him; her long brown hair is tied back with a wide yellow band, leaving some sweeping around the side of her face. The silver anklet above her crimson high heels is the only Riku can find himself concentrating on, the glint and jingle of the metal soothing to his eyes that have seen only darkness lately. She bends down, her layered and diagonally cut, blue skirt pooling around her knees as she tilts his head to the side. "Are you the recently clipped one?"

The question seems to be rhetorical as she hums a yes to herself before standing, fingers pulling at rim of her light blue shirt. The white lab coat hangs from her shoulders with the name tag being the thing Riku had searched for. Across the plastic card is a small head shot of the woman with an elegant black script beside it deeming her to be Dr. Lucrecia Crescent. She gestures to the two waiting at the door, "Bring him down to room seven. I want to see how the other subject reacts to him."

Two men, who Riku doesn't even bother to concentrate on, in off-white uniforms unlock him. They lift him to his feet, thick fingers gripping hard on his arms as they walk him behind the doctor. As he leaves his isolation, Riku can't help but want to go back and not meet this person. Vanitas knew what he was talking about, he's not one of the humans they've experiment on yet, but he's probably more in the loop than some doctors here. It's easy to tell by the way he holds himself and especially how he acts.

After a couple curt turns in the white hallways Riku finds himself wishing to see color. This neutrality is bland to his eyes that have always been surrounded with every hue of every color. Which is why he's surprised when they stop before a pure ebony door, indicating that this hallway of doors aren't for his kind. This hallway is for the experiments.

Lucrecia pulls the door open and nods to the two men. He's shoved inside, stumbling forward before catching his balance and cringing as the door slams shut. The room is exactly like his own; barren, white, and only a cot spread out in the corner of the room. Deep brown locks, almost black, hang short at the sides of his face and nape of his neck. A button-up ebony shirt hangs on his shoulders with the collar leaning to the side, showing the evident metal collar locked around his neck. The chains and shackles are off of his wrists and ankles, yet he stays just where he's sitting, as if he's been broken. Identically colored slacks fit perfectly to his thin waist and long legs, his full height most likely rising to a full six foot or more.

The silence between the two is sliced in half by a speaker in the corner of the room next to a large mirror, that is no doubt a two-way mirror. Lucrecia's gentle voice fills the room instantly and not surprising Riku in the least that she knows his name. "Riku, this is the man you saved by giving him your light. His name is Vincent."

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**[Le gasp] Vincent~ Isn't he just a doll? I adore working with both of his personalities. Anyways. ;) Yup, included my two very favorite crack pairings. My OTPs~ VanFuu and VinKu  
>Enough of me, tell me <em>your<em> thoughts, I love to read them [heart] I really, really do~!**


	3. Chapter 2

Captured Freedom

Chapter 2

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

The faint wisps of clouds streak across the pale blue sky forcing the blonde staring at it to bite at his lip. It'd been days and his worry still hadn't subsided, the emotion being something he has yet to grow accustomed to. His blonde locks spike upward with bangs dipping down in front of opaque cerulean eyes. As he leans back against the lush emerald grass he feels more lonely than ever before. He tried his best to keep Fuu here, but for some reason she was drawn away and all he wanted to know was _why_.

Some said it was a Damned that had taken hold of her and if that was the case, he wanted to know all the more. She was his partner in the affairs that plagued their ranks and he knew it was his responsibility to find out. Especially if it really was a Damned it meant he could find the partner he had lost oh so long ago.

He had known the only person he could have asked would have been Riku; those two having been partnered up in the beginning before Fuu had excelled to the rank of Archangel, leaving Riku behind. Alas, he had gone missing too and at the same time no doubt.

A sigh slips past his lips at the thought of all the rumors that were spreading even as far as to touch the lower rank of Angel. It worried him. The Archangels, being in such a disarray from all the havoc of the Damned, barely even notice as more and more brothers and sisters of the light are being taken away. They won't be searching anytime soon.

His eyes barely have time to close before a shadow eclipses the light from his eyelids. Opening them back up he finds himself staring up at one of the Archangels he's grown accustomed to seeing. Silver hair falls short at the curve of his jaw and around his face while longer strands fall over his shoulder, tied back with a strip of leather. The white shirt adorning his frame is modified, as all attire for Archangels are, to be a sleeveless v-neck with a high collar. The trim of the shirt is a very light blue, matching the pants hanging on his hips.

But before he can say a word another Archangel runs up beside him and slaps a hand to his back, "Hey Rosebud!"

The lunar haired male rolls his eyes at the nickname as he stands up straight. "What is it Tidus?"

The youthful male grins wide, flashing pearly whites at the taller. His dirt blonde hair falls rather unkempt around his face, strands swept to the side to stay out of his face. Although identical to the others shirt, Tidus has his parted down the middle by a zipper pulled down halfway, showing off his sun kissed skin. One pant leg is cut off at the knee while the other clings to his thigh, the frayed ends of the stark pants showing another layer beneath them at equal length but with a light gray shade. Sapphire eyes glimmer playfully up at him as the blonde places his hands on his hips and laughs.

"You forgot we were meeting by the garden didn't you?" Tidus turns his eyes down upon the other blonde, "Oh, hey there Cloud."

Cloud stands up and brush his hands over the zip-up white vest and white slacks. His are all outlined in a deep navy and the vest is thicker especially where the collar flares up around the angles of his face. Turning his pale sky eyes away from them both he tries to ignore the loving emotions drawing back and forth between the two. "Go with Tidus, Firion. I have to get back to work."

He turns away, wanting to ignore the envy that prickled at his heart whenever Firion and Tidus were together. Firion could keep Tidus safe as well as so many others that he had helped to train. But Cloud? Both of his partners had vanished from right under his nose. '_I'm not fit to protect anyone_,' is the motto that repeats in his mind like a beating drum.

Even as Tidus latches onto one of Firion's arms, Firion keeps his eyes focused on Cloud. "You're worried aren't you?"

"It doesn't matter."

Tidus glances between them, slightly confused as to what they're talking about. "Worried about what?"

Pecking Tidus' forehead Firion smiles, "The missing Archangels and Angels. Search parties haven't been sent out yet...it's a trying time of war." A scowl crosses Firion lips even at the mention of war.

Cloud bites at the inside of his cheek. He had a mission to go on and part of him hopes that he'll be stolen away too. It could be the only way for him to get to where any of the others are being kept. Reckless and foolish … but workable.

"Don't be stupid Cloud. When it gets late on Earth meet us at the gates and we'll go with you."

Cloud nods to Firion's words, accepting them as he strides to the gates, going off on his mission before they go down together.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Despite his well muscled frame Cloud lands gracefully on the roof of a factory. As he had been headed to his original destination he felt something off about this place. It isn't abandoned or rundown, not like he had expected with the awful feeling he had gotten in the pit of his stomach.

The breeze blows his blonde spikes into his eyes, causing him to blink and push them away as he masks his wings from possible onlookers. As he glances around at the many factories and office buildings spotting the edge of this river Cloud finds himself realizing that he's never been to this part of the city before. Everywhere but here.

Not a coincidence at all.

The dark aura seeming to radiate below draws his attention. Staying out of sight he looks over the edge to see an imposing figure before four humans with deep grimaces on their faces. They have bad intentions and that's all he needs to know that the figure down there isn't human... or isn't human any longer.

Lunar locks trail all the way down his back with short bangs falling just to the sides of his sharply angled face. Striking green eyes stay locked onto the group in front of him, while their eyes are wide at the sight of the pitch black wings extending from this "man's" back. An inky trench coat hangs from his sturdy shoulders and he can tell that no shirt dons his muscled torso. Strong legs clad in black jeans reach down into slim boots with a slight heel, making him even taller than he already is.

However, as these thugs begin making a pact with this _being_, Cloud finds his eyes following the chain that is held tightly in this silver haired devil's hand. The thick chain barely touches the ground before it reaches up again to where it ends behind the protection of the black wings. Bare feet are scoffed with a light dusting of dirt but are partly hidden by the loose blue jeans that hang on slim hips. The white t-shirt fitted lopsidedly on slumped shoulders doesn't even attempt to hide the bruises and small cuts adorning his arms and probably his torso as well.

But Cloud's breath catches in his throat at the sight of short, disheveled brown hair and dull stormy blue eyes, that once were bright and calculating. He swallows hard against the lump in his throat, the single word barely coming from his dry lips in a whisper, "...Squall."

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_La la la. Changed my mind so many times on how to do this and who to choose. But I came back to one of the first pairings I ever fell in love with. So chapters will alternate with Riku and Cloud's POV-ish. XD It's weird not being in 1st person but I'm finding it much easier to write since there's so many things to consider in this story.  
><em>

_Enough of my rambling. Enjoy and tell me what you think! Isn't Firion x Tidus just adorable?~_


	4. Chapter 3

Captured Freedom

Chapter 3

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Crimson eyes flash over him, forcing a chill to run down his spine. Riku steps forward, unsure of what he's doing, but knowing that he'd better do something. Those red eyes calculate him, reminding him of Cloud, Fuu's partner … or ex-partner now. The man seated before him doesn't so much as flinch as Riku touches his shoulder, kneeling down in front of him.

"No, Riku back up!" comes her urgent demand, but it goes unheard.

Riku lets his eyes linger on the metal choker around his neck, the petite light at the side of the collar flashes red for a split second just as Vincent's eyes clench shut. Riku's shoved hard to the side as Vincent holds his head, toppling over on his side as the door flies open. Lucrecia runs into the room and drops to her knees.

As she reaches into her coat to retrieve some sort of vial the men from earlier rush in, yanking Riku to his feet. Not waiting for him to begin walking he's drug out of the room and only as far as to the end of the hall, where the brutes stop at the sight of another scientist. This one has a deep frown on his countenance while black hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail. His hunched disposition doesn't change as his eyes run up and down Riku's frame, not knowing anything about this particular Angel.

"When did we acquire this specimen?"

"Two days ago and he's under my authority Hojo." she says following the rushed click of her heels. Lucrecia stops only when she's in front of Riku, between him and Hojo. "You have yours and I have mine."

"You can't save that _boy_. He'll reject the DNA and the cells and he'll _die_, just as he's supposed to."

She clenches her fists at her sides as she turns back to Riku, but speaks to the two worker bees. "Take him to the other wing-"

"And place him in Cell Eight."

Riku catches the glare Lucrecia shoots at him but their heated conversation is lost to him as he's drug down the right hallway, away from the one where he had been held previously. Something about Cell Eight, he knew as much that it's not where Dr. Crescent wanted him. He sighs as they walk him through a poorly lit corridor. This one however contrasts greatly to the other two hallways with rooms.

Actual bars are what seal off the three-walled rooms, giving the sense that once someone is placed here, they're fate is sealed. Riku is shoved into Cell Eight and finds that the accommodations are worse than he had imagined. The back wall is the only solid wall, obviously made of brick. The walls separating him from the cells on either side are thin and hollow, a small set of bars at the very middle of the bottom of each wall for some unknown reason. As he slumps against the one to his right Riku sighs heavily.

"Hiya, what's your name?"

Riku glances around the room before his eyes settle on the small barred square at the bottom of the wall across from him. An oval face is tilted to the side as the female figure lies on her stomach, smiling over at him. Her bright blue eyes contrast with the bruise making itself apparent on the curve of her jaw. She crosses her arms in front of her and lies her head on top of them, still looking up at Riku expectantly. "Are you talking to me?"

She giggles softly despite the bleak air about their situation. "Of course you. My name's Kairi."

"Riku."

"Who's your Master?" He raises a slim eyebrow and she giggles once more. "You must be _really_ new here. After they extract part of whatever kind of power you have they give it to someone and that someone becomes your Master. They're supposed to protect you in exchange for you supplying them with the extra boost of power it takes to activate the power implanted in them."

Weary of any unwanted ears, Riku stands up and walks over to the wall separating them, lying down just as she is to give their conversation some privacy. "How do you know so much Kairi?"

A slight frown tugs at her lips. "I've been here for about four years now. I was tricked by this guy. He was just scouting for people like me though."

Riku tries to glance over her shoulder, straining his eyes to search for the sign of light that normally settles around his kind's back. "Are you human?"

"A 'special' human as they call us. Why … why did you ask?"

He puts his forehead to his arms, not wanting to look at her. "Don't worry about it. What's 'special' about you?"

"That's not something you ask a lady!" Kairi laughs, reaching a hand through the bars to smack at Riku's head, only managing in flicking at some of his hair. Riku raises his head back up, looking for an honest answer. "I have telekinesis."

"Are all these Masters human?"

"Nope! I've heard some are demons actually. Can you believe that? Actual demons! At the way Larxene acts, I'd say she's one, but … she can be nice sometimes."

Shouted demands echo through the hall as boots stomp the ground, a pair of bare feet being drug between the sets of boots. The cell door clangs open, the one on the other side of Riku's, before slamming back shut. The second the uniformed men have left them alone once more, Riku looks back away from the hallway to find that Kairi has scurried over to the cot in the corner.

He doesn't bother to get her attention though, simply heads over to his own and lies down. As he does he can see through the small set of bars, catching the outline of the figure they had just deposited in there. Riku lets the sleep force his eyes to droop and as they do he can see the faint light on the figure's back coupled with the blood glimmering from the dimmed lighting above them.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x  
><strong>=P In my taste this chapter is boring, too much information I needed to get out before my head exploded into a million pieces.  
>Enjoy? Review? Tell me whatcha think?<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Captured Freedom

Chapter 4

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Cloud stares down at them, the silver haired demon turning away from the expecting gang as frustration morphs his features. The rings on his fingers slam against the brunet's head behind him as he backhands him, Squall crumpling to the ground as concentration ripples over his blank countenance. One of his eyes shut as the blood drips from the cut on his forehead. As the demon turns away and back to the thugs waiting before him as he presents them with proof that he is what he says he is, with a long sword appearing from thin air in his hand, Cloud watches as Squall lifts his head.

Their eyes lock and Cloud feels a pang of relief and fear. Squall barely shakes his head but the message is crystal clear to Cloud. He's not wanted. Help isn't wanted. Being his usual stubborn self Cloud hides himself further as the men scurry off and the demon turns around. An arm loops around Squall's waist, hoisting him and and holding him close as the lunar haired demon's wings take them into the air. He watches helplessly as Squall is taken back to where he's being kept. Determined to find out where, he lets his wings free and hurries after them, close enough to see but far enough away to not be seen.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Cloud stands on the roof of a building three down from where Squall had been taken. What makes him sick is the fact that he's been in this area too many times to count. He can't even begin to count how many times he's flown over it to get to his mission. A research facility for cures to deadly diseases is what he's always thought it's been.

Hide in plain sight.

He glances behind him to see Firion and Tidus, the latter rushing over to him. "I can't believe you actually found them Cloud!"

Firion pats Tidus on the head, "We should report to the rest of the Archangels. From there we'll organize-"

"If we wait they could all be killed. There's Damned ones in there. There's no telling what's going on behind those walls."

"It's not our place to go in there without authorization."

Tidus butts in between them, "Why don't we just scope out the place then."

Cloud turns on his heel and jumps off the roof, landing on the ground without so much as a sound echoing from the smack of his shoes to the ground. Firion calls after him, but the blonde Archangel is already barreling through the streets to get to that building, not caring if it's a trap or not. The only thing on his mind is getting Squall out of there.

He looks down the sides of each brick building, finally seeing the one he's looking for. Cutting around the back he finds several dumpsters closed and pushed against the wall. A single door is the only thing beside them and it draws Cloud's attention easily. No guards or personnel of any sort are in sight and he takes the opportunity before he even has the chance to loose it.

A heavy sword morphs into his grasp as he slams the blunt side against the thick door. Coupled with the force of the hit, the door falls inward and the sound echos down the forking hallways. Cloud closes his eyes, letting his mind settle and a calming breath leave his lips. His eyes snap open as he sprints forward, taking a sharp turn to the left.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Contrasting to the many corridors he's already been down, Cloud finds himself suspicious of the current one. Low moans of pain and agony slip from various cells that line both sides of this particular hallway. All the others had doors sealed tight and locked with key cards, these are simply shut with an average padlock, nothing more.

Cloud continues forward and strains his eyes to see into each and every cell. Small children ranging to adults litter each cell, some holding up to four occupants. As he goes to pass by one cell in particular a small voice calls for him to stop. Cloud turns around to see a young woman standing on wobbly legs, gripping at her cell bars. "You're not from here. Are you looking for someone?"

"His name is Squall."

She seems to pause in thought for a brief moment before it clicks. She reaches out and points to the one next to hers, "He's two down fro me." Before he can walk off she calls out to him, "Wait! I … they came back and I don't know who they took him or Riku … it was too dark for me to see."

Cloud seems to freeze mid step, surprised that they'd keep an Angel and an Archangel locked beside each other. He shakes his head as he walks away, glimpsing into Riku's cell only to see no form huddled on the floor. A sigh of relief slips from his lips at the same time as he grimaces. Stopping just in front of the one that girl had pointed out, he raises his sword, the sharpened side cutting through the padlock with ease.

Shouts of confusion echo down into the corridor, demands and footfalls hurrying towards him. It figured that the second he got knee deep in the place they decided to hear something. It wasn't like he had been quiet getting in back in the beginning.

After pushes the cell open he kneels down, Squall's form still crumpled on the floor with his blood spotting it. Cloud grits his teeth, disgusted that they would treat him so poorly just knowing what a divine creature he is. In one swift movement Cloud has Squall up in his arms, cradling him close he leans his lips to the brunet's ear. "Hook your legs and arms around me."

Even in such a diluted state, the brunet obeys, hanging on for dear life. Cloud tightens his grip on his sword as the other is secured around Squall's waist. Regret that he had left Firion and Tidus' side rings loud and clear in his head as several men in bleak uniforms rush into the hall, drawing the attention of all the confined subjects.

Cloud's lips draw into a thin line. "Move."

The man in front shrinks slightly at the sight of Cloud's sword, since all workers are only armed with a baton. Yet they brandish those nonetheless and Cloud gives a swing of his sword, knocking the leader of them against one of he cells. "Move." he repeats again, this time with more force.

The others rush to their fallen leader, feigning concern and Cloud runs off as Squall presses his face into the crook of his neck. "You're an idiot Cloud."

"So are you."

"Should have just stayed away."

"You should have just admitted you liked me back."

Squall's retort to Cloud is rudely cut off by Tidus' yell from the hall across from them. "Hey Firion look it's Cloud!" The blonde faces Cloud again as they all meet in the middle of the intersection. "You wouldn't believe who we found while looking for you! _But_ I don't think Firion is happy about it."

Cloud raises a single eyebrow, "Not happy about what?"

Tidus points over his shoulder with his thumb, "The extra cargo."

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_Sooo, I'll admit that I don't know where this is going. Honestly have no idea. And... Cloud is so damn hard to write . This, _this_ is why he's never a main POV.  
>But, I hope it didn't read to rushed for you all. I mean, I did kinda rush. XD My brain thinks faster than my fingers can type. <em>

_Um so._

_Tell me what a crappy job this chapter is? ^^; _


	6. Chapter 5

Sleep falls completely out of Riku's reach as fingers grasp at his silver hair, yanking him up from the cot as he gives a sharp yelp, unable to keep it in. A harsh demand to 'shut up' is all he gets in return as the grip on his hair is let go. Instead, two grunts grab at his arms, proceeding in dragging him out of his now dark cell, eyes useless in trying to find out who any of these people are. Riku tries to get his feet under him but they're moving to swiftly, fingers digging into his arms as they drag him down the hall.

"Let me go dammit!" suddenly rips from his lungs as he tries to slow down these thugs from taking him any further.

But they ignore him and keep going, turn after turn until they're standing before that door from earlier. Except this time Lucrecia isn't the one standing before the door, that other man is, Hojo. The grimace on his countenance tells Riku that Lucrecia doesn't know about this at all. These men don't question him when he opens the door and gestures for them to shove Riku in. Which is exactly what happens, causing Riku to stumble into the dim lighted room as his eyes struggle to readjust. The silver haired Angel spins around only to see Hojo in the doorway. "Either kill him or die. Understood boy?"

"What do I get out of doing it?" Riku sneers back.

"Freedom."

Riku steps forward only for his palms to slam against the solid door, chuckles heard from the other side. He leans his forehead against the cool steel of the door as a growl burns at the back of his throat. Dragging a hand up through his hair, Riku turns back around, searching for the outline of the only other person in the room. He walks forward until his bare feet touch at another foot, causing him to look up to see crimson eyes staring back at him through the darkness. A deep and cracked voice resounds in his ears, "Are you going to kill me?"

Not sure of what to say, Riku simply kneels down beside him. He could do as Hojo wants, but he knows that won't gain his _true_ freedom back. He can't find it in himself to let his wings out, because they took them from him, which means he can't ever go back to the life before. It would be pointless to kill. "No."

"You should."

Riku stares at the face masked by the shadows. "Why?"

"I'm rejecting your cells. Your light. If you don't kill me, I'll end up killing you." Vincent sits up onto his knees, still towering over Riku who is sitting back on his legs, hands at his side. He reaches out to place a pale, slender hand against Riku's chest, before shoving him backward. Vincent leans over Riku, his red eyes completely emotionless as he stares down at Riku. "She thinks she saved me." Those eyes that stare down at him are locked tight, no secrets or emotions of any kind slipping past.

"Dr. Crescent?" Riku prods, trying to keep some form of conversation going to keep himself alive.

Vincent nods. "My mother. She focuses on me, Hojo on my brother."

"He's your Dad?"

"No. She had an affair, I was the result and he hates me."

Riku sheepishly looks around the cell, having not known any of the twisted secrets twirling around this lean man. As he goes to ask Vincent another question, to keep him talking, the door to the cell falls open, parts of the wall around it crumbling to the ground as well. Light spews into the room and Riku turns his head to the echoing noise followed by a semi-familiar voice. "Do you _have_ to make an entrance? We don't even know if that's the right one."

The one responsible steps into the room, a grin on his sun kissed face. Sharp blonde hair fans outward from his face that houses sapphire eyes that glitter with confidence. "But I found Riku!"

"Tidus, we're looking for Cloud not- Riku?" Another appears at the blonde's side, short silver tresses framing his face while the longer parts are held back by a piece of leather. Their attire of pure white seems to catch Vincent's attention as well as Vincent's dark clothes catching theirs. Riku reaches up and pushes against Vincent's chest, relief flooding through his weary body. The lunar haired Archangel steps forward, "Get away from him, Demon."

Vincent's attitude completely changes from stoic to angered. "I'm far from a Demon."

"Then what are you?"

"The holder of this Angel's power."

"Firion wait!" Tidus yells as Firion sprints forward, arms snatching Vincent away from Riku and into the wall, a dagger pressed to his neck. Tidus runs over to Riku and sits him up, eyes searching his back frantically. "Firion … there's no wings, just a dull glow."

With his peaceful calm cracking, Firion tightens his grip on Vincent's arms, trying to get his eyes to focus on himself rather than Riku, trying to indicate that he'll kill if he has to. "What do you mean, 'holder'?"

"Demons absorb the power until the Angel dies, but a holder is only a vessel."

The alarm outside of the room begins to blare and whirl, shades of red coating the hallways, the lights flashing to alert the workers of this facility. Tidus helps Riku to his feet before striding over to Firion, getting him to take a step back and let go. "Then I guess we can't get rid of you yet." Firion shakes his head slightly and strides over to Riku. "Can you summon you weapon still?"

Riku holds his arm out and closes his eyes, but nothing comes, not even a whisper of air or a sparkle of light. Tidus hops backward and to Firion's side as Vincent strides over, grabbing Riku's wrist and making Riku places his hand on his wrist. "Concentrate." Riku does as he's told and tries to focus on the sword he'd normally wield in times of battle. He opens his eyes and finds them widening slightly. In Vincent's grasp is a elegant triple barreled gun with engravings curling along it. Riku looks up at Vincent to see him inspecting the gun, probably just as surprised as he is, even though he doesn't show any signs of it.

"We need to get going." Firion reassures, nodding to the crimson hue flashing out in the corridors.

Tidus shakes his head, "We have to find Cloud first!"

"He can handle himself, no use in trying to drag him out of here before he has what he came for."

Tidus rolls his eyes as he tugs on a pair of worn, brown leather gloves that have the fingers cut out. The hilt of a sword begins to materialize in his left hand followed by a blade of transparent cerulean, appearing to look like water. "Well I'm going to find him." The blonde runs back Vincent and Riku while a guard stands in the doorway, baton held out at him. Tidus jumps forward into a handstand before letting velocity continue to carry his feet forward as they slam into the burly man's chest, knocking him to the ground. He turns the corner and out of their site, Firion shouts for him falling on deaf ears.

Riku's attention is stolen away from the unconscious man lying in the doorway as Vincent scoops him up in his arms, bracing Riku's back in the crook of his left arm. He doesn't have to be prompted to loop his arms around Vincent's neck, definitely not wanting to be left behind here. As Vincent works his way into the hall Firion follows, not summoning his weapon in the least as he turns to the way Tidus went. A knocked out man dots here and there, a trail being left behind the blonde as he had ran. Covering up the rear, Vincent shoots at the three men coming at them from the other way, each shot varying from chest to limb.

After what seems like hours of turning down new hallways to find the leftovers of Tidus, Riku squints his eyes as they turn the nearest corner, spotting flashes of blonde in the middle of the intersection. Firion notices as well and continues walking forward to them even as Vincent turns around, crippling two more guards. By the time that the two have caught up to Firion, Tidus and the other two are gone from sight. Riku raises an eyebrow, "Where did they go?"

"We're splitting up. It'll be harder for them to detect us if we go in two groups of three. Once I get you both into a place to hide, I'll report back to the Archangels and I'll send someone to find you for further instruction." Firion takes his gaze from Riku and directs them at Vincent, "If you can morph his weapon into your own, can you take the form of his wings as well?" Before either can answer, several sets of guards begin towards them from three directions, giving them only one exit. "Just be ready to try then."

Not even bothering to shoot at them all, Vincent runs behind Firion, keeping his grip tight around Riku as he does. In no time they come to a dead end with a door already flung wide open, proving that Tidus got the others out safely. The second Firion is out the door he's in the air dozens of feet in the air. Vincent looks down at Riku, an order seeming to be sent through their eyes. Not quite understanding Riku does as he had earlier, placing his palm against Vincent's shirt, concentrating on the wings he used to have. Riku looks over Vincent's shoulder only to see a simple pair of wings, except his aren't pearly white like his were. These are a deep, musty gray with a crimson hue to them.

"My … your wings why aren't they like mine?"

Riku keeps his aquamarine eyes focused on the curve of Vincent's jaw as Vincent keeps his own eyes locked on Firion, careful not to lose him after soaring past all the buildings and factories. "Angels are pure and clean. I'm a human; about as clean as dirt." comes the grate yet honest reply, causing Riku to sew his lips shut and be silent till they're where Firion plans to hide them.

The whole way to their hiding place Riku feels his eyes dropping shut before shooting back open, telling himself that he can't simply fall asleep, not right now. Yet he feels he could sleep a couple days straight as Vincent touches back down to the ground beside Firion, wings and weapons gone from sight. Firion opens the large metal door. "This is a school scheduled for destruction in the next week, so you'll both be safe here for the next couple nights. Whatever you do, do not leave."

Riku gives a small nod to Firion as Vincent carries him inside, Firion shutting the door tightly behind them. The air is humid from all the rain of coming spring, making this gym where they're staying hotter than usual. Thankfully the windows at the tops of the towering walls are open, cracked, or shattered, giving airflow and a warm breeze. Vincent carries him over to the shadowed area by a door for storage and the bleachers, carefully letting him get his feet on the ground. However, the second Riku gets steady on his feet the wave of exhaustion crashes over him and his world tilts sideways, vision blacking out.

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

_^^ So I tried a new trick to see if I could make things longer and bigger paras. :D See~ See~! It's so hard to write for this after 3K for CAA, but I'mma keep at it. Thanks to all that read!_


End file.
